All is Bright
by PresleyRox
Summary: It has been ten years since Mr. Hyunh was reunited with his daughter. Arnold never knew of the truth of what or who was behind his very own Christmas miracle. Until now...Will now be updated on holidays. Latest up...Valentine's Day.
1. All is Bright

It has been ten years since Mr. Hyunh was reunited with his daughter. Arnold never knew of the truth of what or who was behind his very own Christmas miracle. Until now. The names of Mai's children are named after the voice actors of Mr. Hyunh and Mai. I'm sorry if I have Mr. Hyunh's first name wrong. I do not recall the show ever revealing what his first name was, so I just used the first name of his voice actor.

* * *

 **All is Bright**

Arnold Shortman smiled as he looked around the room and smiled. Man, he loved this time of year. It was Christmas Eve and his grandparents were throwing a Christmas party and invited pretty much everyone they knew. Christmas hadn't been the only reason why they had decided to throw such an extravagant party. The next morning, Christmas, would mark the ten year anniversary of when Mr. Hyunh reunited with his long lost daughter, Mai. Still, at nineteen years old, that Christmas had been Arnold's absolute favorite Christmas. That night had been Arnold's very own Christmas miracle. He still didn't know how it happened.

Arnold's smiled broadened as he watched Mr. Hyunh with Mai and her two children. Her older child, a boy, named Baoan, named in honor of Mr. Hyunh and his sister Hiep were vying for their grandfather's affection. Mr. Hyunh was smiling as he fawned over his grandchildren. He looked truly happy and Arnold couldn't help feeling just a little bit of pride having some part in that.

The sound of laughter filled the room and Arnold turned towards the sound. He sucked in a small breath. Helga Pataki. He didn't think she was coming. Honestly, he never expected her to return to Hillwood. She was attending NYU because of it's stellar writing program. Arnold hadn't realized what a talented writer Helga was until high school and later found out that she had been _the_ 'Anonymous' of all the poems and short stories that their English teachers had read out loud since fourth grade. It was extremely impressive. Helga had moved to New York exactly two days after graduation. He didn't blame her. It was no secret that Bob and Miriam weren't very good parent's to their younger daughter.

Helga was currently talking to Phoebe and his grandma. Arnold wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed earlier. She pretty much stuck out like a sore thumb. Since it was a Christmas party all the guests were wearing Christmas-y colors. There was a lot of reds and greens. Some wore black or dark purple, or dark blue. Not Helga though. No, she was wearing a light pink sweater dress over a white pair of leggings. The out fit kind of reminded him of that old pink dress she wore all the time back in the fourth grade. Of course now her body filled it out in a completely different way.

No one could deny Helga became quite the looker over the years. Her wavy blonde hair, her blue eyes, and her naturally pretty face would make most men weak. That paired with her perfectly curvy body made it hard even for him to act like a gentleman around her. Arnold's favorite feature of Helga's had to be her eyes. Honestly, they were kind of stunning. When she laughed, like she was laughing right now, they sparkled. Kind of like sapphires.

Those sapphire eyes locked with his as she noticed that he was looking at her. Her cheeks blushed to a light pink just slightly. She offered him a small smile and waved before returning her attention back to Phoebe and his grandma. He turned away from her, deciding that he wanted a cup of Mrs. Vitello's 'famous' hot chocolate.

"Hey there Football Head." Helga greeted Arnold as he just finished pouring himself a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey Helga." Arnold greeted her with a smile. He held out the cup he just poured, offering it to her. "Hot chocolate? And really, still calling me Football Head?" He asked, not that he really minded.

"Sure. Thanks." Helga took the cup, taking a small sip as Arnold poured another cup. "Mmm...I always forget how good Mrs. Vitello's hot chocolate is." Her fingers brushed some hair behind her ear. "And yes, I'm still calling you Football Head." She smiled, "That's who you are. Embrace it. How have you been? How is school?"

"Good and good. I'm glad it's Christmas break though. Finals were a bear."

"Tell me about it." She laughed and it wasn't her usual sarcastic laughed that he grew accustomed to when they were growing up, her laugh was actually genuine and happy. "All that studying was totally worth it though. I aced all my exams." She beamed proudly. "How about you? How did you do?"

"You seem different." Arnold observed, ignoring her question.

"You've been talking to me for two minutes. How could you possibly think I've changed?"

"Your smile. It was always also so sarcastic and usually forced..." Arnold shuffled his feet nervously, "But now it's, I don't know...Real. You just seem really happy now."

Helga rolled her eyes, "I think you just caught me on a good day." She paused, "And you know, being away from Bob and Miriam months at a time does wonders for a girl's mood." She laughed again before biting down on her lip. "Look, Arnold, one of the reasons I decided to come back to Hillwood for Christmas this year was because I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Arnold asked, furring his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

She raised one of her eyebrows, "Really? You have to ask? I was pretty horrible to you for years."

"You weren't _that_ bad." Arnold assured her. She really wasn't. Sure, she teased him in high school, but it was more affectionate than anything else. Mostly, it kept him on her toes, "Though I don't miss the spitballs."

"Pfft." She scuffed. "I haven't spit any spitballs at you since we were eleven."

"Really though, you have nothing to apologize for." Arnold promised her, "You never did any real damage."

She looked unsure, but nodded, "Okay. Good. I just really needed to get that off my chest." She cleared her throat, "I'm hungry, so I'm going to grab some grub. I'll see you around? This is your grandparent's party. You should be mingling."

Arnold nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you around." He just stood there for a long moment, watching her walk away.

"Excuse me, kid." A man with a gruff voice pushed past him to the hot chocolate.

It took Arnold a few seconds to recognize the man, "Mr. Bailey!" Arnold grinned, "It's so nice to see you. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas..." Mr. Bailey's voice trailed off. It was obvious he didn't have any idea who Arnold was.

"Arnold Shortman." Arnold reminded him, "I was the one who asked you to find Mai for Mr. Hyunh." He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't think I ever got to thank you properly. Thank you for locating Mai even though Gerald and I couldn't find those Nancy Spumoni boots."

"You're welcome." Mr. Bailey paused, "I wish I could tell ya that I found her out the kindness of my heart, but you really should be thanking that little friend of yours."

"Friend of mine?" Arnold asked, "You mean Gerald?"

"No. I don't remember _her_ name, but it definitely wasn't Gerald." He shook his head, "Anyway, she gave me the snow boots and convinced me to find her, even though I had just closed up. She gave me this whole speech. This I remember, she told me if I didn't find Mai a certain Football Headed kid would never believe in miracles was annoying little thing. By the looks of it she was talking about you." He held up a cup of hot chocolate. "I gotta get this to my wife. Merry Christmas kid."

Arnold didn't acknowledge Mr. Bailey as he walked away. He was speechless. _She told me if I didn't find Mai a certain Football Headed kid would never believe in miracles again._ There was literally only one person in this world that he could be talking about.

Helga.

His heart was racing. _Helga was his Christmas Angel._

He scanned the room. He had to find her. He turned only to feel a spitball land in the middle of his forehead. He saw Helga lower a straw, smile innocently, and then look around the room as if nothing happened. Wiping the spitball off his forehead, he marched right up to her. He didn't speak, he just looked at her.

She grinned, "Sorry Football Head, after you mentioned the spitballs I just had to see if I still had it and I do." She bragged, "I nailed you in the back of the head four times before you turned..." She paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Arnold didn't say a word. Instead, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, consuming kiss. To his happy surprise she kissed him back. Slowly, he pulled away and looked into her confused, beautiful, questioning eyes.

"Arnold..." Using his actual name for the first time that night. "What..."

"Merry Christmas, Helga." He kissed her again. This time it was a closed mouth kiss that lasted longer than a simple peck. "Can we go some where talk?"

Wordlessly, Helga nodded.

* * *

 _Seven Years Later_

"Thanks for coming! Merry Christmas!" Twenty five year old Arnold shut the door behind the last guests. He yawned, "I think we're getting old babe. It's eleven thirty and I'm exhausted." He sat down on the couch next to his wife. "I think everyone had a good time tonight though, don't you think?"

"They always do." Helga smiled, snuggling up next to her husband of two years. "As much as I like our Christmas Eve parties I'm glad it's just us and our parents on Christmas day." Around the time Helga turned twenty her relationship with her parents changed drastically. She even called them Mom and Dad now.

He smiled, "Me too." Neither of them mentioned his grandparents. Gertie passed away just a week after their wedding and Phil was gone with in the next month. He kissed the top of her head as he draped an around her, holding her close. "Happy anniversary Helga."

"We didn't officially start dating until January." Helga reminded him.

"But tonight is the seventh anniversary of when I realized you were my Christmas Angel. Not to mention the first time _I_ kissed _you_. Besides I proposed to you four years ago tonight."

Helga rolled her eyes, "You really need to stop calling me your Christmas Angel."

"But you _are_ my Christmas Angel. If it weren't for you I think I would have lost a lot of faith." He kissed her again as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Helga cleared her throat, pulling away from him. "By the way, I think Santa left something in your stocking that he wants you to open tonight."

Arnold's face lit up in excitement. "Really?" Like a little kid, he jumped up and jogged to his stocking that hung on the fireplace mantel next to his wife's and blindly pulled out what ever was inside. It was small, folded up white piece of fabric. "What is this?" He unfolded it and the first thing he saw was the word, _Daddy_.

He blinked. It was a white onesie with the words _I Love My Daddy_.

He looked at a smiling Helga with tears in his eyes, "You're pregnant?" She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her, "You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Helga managed out between kisses. "My first appoint is the twenty sixth. We'll get to hear the heartbeat."

He placed his hands on stomach, searching for the tiniest of baby bump. "Well look at that...My Christmas Angel strikes again." Ignoring his wife's eye roll Arnold pulled her into another lingering kiss, knowing this would now be his new favorite Christmas.

 _End._

* * *

Woohoo! I'm actually posting this on Christmas! I did not think that was going to happen. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!

I apologize for the lack of updates. I had some computer problems. First my WiFi went out and shortly after that was fixed my laptop crashed. It took my a little bit to find someone to look at it and uncomfortably it was unfix-able. I bought a new one last month and with all the holiday prep I just didn't have time to write. Hopefully I'll get an actual update up really soon.

Again, I hope everyone had an amazing holiday and if you enjoyed this one shot please make sure you review.


	2. Auld Lang Syne

**Auld Lang Syne**

"I'm so sorry about this." Helga Shortman was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around her, "You can still go to Phoebe and Gerald's New Year's Eve Party. You don't need to worry about me. I'll probably be in bed by nine anyway."

"I'm not going to leave my pregnant wife at while I go out and party." Arnold handed her a bottle of 7up and a package of saltines. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh yes, because you are such a big party animal." She took a sip of 7up and started to nibble on a saltine cracker. "Like crap. I always thought this whole morning sickness thing was supposed to be in the morning, hence the name, not all freaking day."

Arnold sat down next to her on the couch and his fingers began to tunnel through her hair. He offered her a sympathetic smile, "It will be all worth it in the end though, won't it?" Helga scooted forward so Arnold could lay on his side behind her.

"Yeah, of course it will." Helga smiled thinking of the week prier when they heard their baby's heartbeat for the very first time. It was a wonderful, perfect moment. They both had been had been on cloud nine ever since. "But that doesn't mean I don't get to whine about it while its happening."

Arnold hugged her close against his body. "Complain away. I'll be with you through it all, including all the midnight cravings I know you'll have."

"So, you'll make a Taco Bell run at one in the morning with no complaints?" She grinned as he nodded, "Oh, I'm so going to take advantage of that."

"Its not going to work when our baby is five, you know that, right?" Arnold asked, still smiling. "Unless you're pregnant again."

Helga laughed, "Let's get this one out of the way first before we talk about anymore pregnancies." She felt her heart flutter when Arnold lovingly caressed her stomach. "So since you refuse to go out without me tonight, what do you want to do?"

He kissed her neck, "I can think of a few things I want to do..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Helga winced as her stomach turned, "I'm so not up to that...Sorry."

"I know." Arnold kissed the back of her head, "I was just teasing. We could talk about baby names." They had briefly talked about what baby names they liked in the past, but it had been awhile and they hadn't talked about it since they found about the pregnancy. Even though he had only known for a week he had been piratically bursting with excitement for this talk.

Helga turned her head, "You've been wanting to have this talk since I told you, haven't you? Football Head?"

Arnold shrugged, "Maybe..."

She giggled, "Okay, what do you want to talk about first? Boy or girl names?"

"Mmmm...Let's start with boy names. Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"You can. I get to go first with the girl names."

"Well, for boy names I would really like it if we could use Phillip for the middle name. I think Grandpa would really like that..."

"I think he would like that too. I know I like that. So what about the first name?"

"I think my top three names would have to be Max." Helga nodded in approval, "Henry." Again, Helga nodded in approval, "And Edward."

Helga shook her head, "I going to have to nix that one. That was the name of that creepy guy that kept hitting on my when I first started going to NYU. Every time I hear the name Edward that who I think of. We cannot name our son that."

"Fair enough." Arnold knew all to well what it was like to associate names with certain people. He was a fourth grade teacher and of course, he liked all of his students...Just some more that others and there was just some names he would never name child because of a certain student or two. "What boy names do you like?"

"I've always liked the names Alex, Chris, and Sam."

"Sam Shortman." Arnold tested the name out loud. "Sam Phillip Shortman. That does have a nice ring to it. I think we just named our son. Now, if we have a daughter..."

"Top three are Elizabeth, Holly, and Madeline. Any objections?" Helga asked.

"As long as we don't call Elizabeth Eliza for short. There was an Eliza in the first class I ever student taught...I wasn't a fan of hers"

Helga laughed, "Now I can't help but wonder how many teachers I've had swore off the name Helga because of me. Though, I can't imagine anyone wanting to name their child Helga regardless. It's kind of ridiculous and pretty old fashioned."

"I like your name. It suits you."

She laughed, "So you think I'm ridiculous and old fashioned? Okay, Football Head, what are your girl names?"

"Well...I really only have one name in mind...It's something to do with what I've been feeling since the second you told me you were pregnant..."

"We are not naming our baby girl Happy. And while we are on the subject I'm nixing the rest seven dwarfs right now."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "I wasn't suggesting we name her Happy. I was thinking we could name her Joy."

"Joy." Helga smiled. "That's very sweet. I actually really love that."

"Joy Geraldine Shortman. I like the way that sounds."

"Ugh!" Helga groaned dramatically, "You have got to be kidding me? You want give her my middle name? Do you not remember how long it took me to tell you what my middle name was?"

"Come on, it grew on you. Would you rather her middle name be Christmas Angel?"

"You are so ridiculous."

"Yeah, maybe, but you still love me."

"Yes, I do. Some days more than others, but I do love you."

"I love you too." He snuggled up against her. "Are you feeling any better?"

She shrugged, "A little I guess." She yawned. "I'm just tired."

"Should we watch a movie and go to bed?" Helga nodded, "Evil Twin 2? They just added it on NetFlix." Again Helga nodded. Without another word Arnold turned on Evil Twin 2. Helga fell asleep before the evil twin made his first kill. Arnold tuned the volume down before kissing Helga on top of the head, "Happy New Year, Helga."

* * *

I decided this is going to be a series of holiday one shots, so what that means is on certain holidays I will be updating this. (Woohoo! I'm a day early on this one!) There will be time jumps, and vary in length, but each one shot/part is connected. Next up will probably be Valentine's Day.

Have a Happy New Year, be safe, and review!


	3. Maybe Baby

This is a short one. I almost completely forgot I had to update this today. Time really does fly, doesn't it? In a relationship or not, I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Maybe Baby**

Helga Shortman smoothed out the fabric of her dark blue dress as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She rested her hands on her protruding stomach and smiled. She was about four months pregnant now and was starting to show. Her pregnancy was especially noticeable in that blue dress. The dress had cap sleeves and reached down to her knees the fact to was just slightly form fitting was why it showcased her baby bump.

She checked her watch. It was half past five. She frowned slightly, wondering if Arnold would be home soon. It was a Sunday, but Arnold had to go into the office to finish up some work. She figured he would have been home over an hour ago. It was Valentine's Day and it was their tradition to eat at Chez Paris and then go for a walk through Tina Park. Arnold had said he was going to make reservations for six. Just when she reached for her phone to call to see where he was she heard the front door open. She met him at the top of the stairs. "Hey. I was I getting worried we'd miss dinner." She kissed him hello.

"Sorry. I got caught up in a sketch and lost track of time." Arnold smiled at her, "You look beautiful." He placed his hands on her stomach. "I love your baby bump." He kissed her again, "I just need to change quick." He made his way to their bedroom. "You made the reservations for six, right?"

"Umm...No. You said you'd make the reservations. You know, like you do every Valentine's Day?"

"Shit." Arnold face palmed. "Helga, I'm so sorry I completely forgot to call in the reservations. I've been so busy with work and thinking about the baby. I'm so sorry!" He apologized again. "I'll call right now and see if they can fit it in."

"Arnold, don't bother. It's Valentine's Day. They aren't going to have openings. Not anytime soon anyway and frankly I'm hungry now. Lets just go somewhere else."

"I feel awful. Chez Paris is our tradition." Arnold slumped his shoulders. How could he forgot to call in the reservations? He's been doing it for the past six years!

"We can always make a new one." She hugged him in reassurance. "It's okay, we can go somewhere else. You'll just have to take me to Chez Paris another night, because I was kind of looking forward to their food. Now the question is, where do we go tonight?"

"Pretty much everywhere is going to be a zoo." Arnold sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"How about we go to Slausen's? We can get pizza and ice cream."

"Slausen's isn't very fancy." Arnold pointed out. "Aren't we supposed to be fancy on Valentine's Day?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Come on. I think we can both agree neither of us are very fancy."

"Are you mad at me for not making the reservation? Because I'd understand if you were."

"Nah. I might start to get a little cranky if we don't get going soon. I'm hungry." Helga whined. "Go change. I'm dressed up, so you have to dress up too." She paused a for a moment before continuing, "This is a new dress. I'm not changing." She told him as if she read his mind.

"Okay, why don't you go down to the living room and sit down for a little while? I just need five minutes to change" Helga only nodded before heading downstairs. After changing Arnold grabbed Helga's Valentine's Day present out of his closet and headed down stairs to take his wife out for Valentine's Day. "Before we go do you want to open your present?"

Helga smiled, "I'd love to." Still, at the age of twenty five, Helga loved receiving and opening presents. She tore open the paper and opened the box. Her smiled broadened, "Oh, Arnold...I love it." It was a framed picture of their first sonogram in a silver picture frame. The words _Love at First Sight_ engraved underneath the picture of their baby. "It's wonderful." She gave him a long open mouth kiss before pulling away. "I have a little something for you." She set the picture frame down on the coffee table before pulling out a envelope from her purse that was sitting next to her on the couch.

"It this what I think it is?" He looked down at the handwriting of what was written on the envelope. _Baby Shortman_. When they had their latest sonogram last week the ultrasound tech was able to see the gender. Originally, he and Helga were planning on having one of those cheesy gender reveal parties that Helga used to always make fun of, so they had the tech write the baby's gender down on a piece of paper and sealed it in that envelope. Helga had planned on taking it to the bakery and have them bake either a blue or pink cake, depending on the gender. It was supposed to be a big surprise for them and their friends and family. "Are you sure?"

Helga nodded, "I'm sure. I figured we'd still have a gender reveal for everyone else, but I thought it would be nice if we found out with just the two of us." She nudged him, "Come on now, open it!"

He tore open the envelope and he felt tears well up in his eyes, "Girl." He showed her the piece of paper with the word GIRL written on it. "We're having a girl." He kissed her and hugged her tightly when he realized they both were tearing up. Slowly he pulled out of the hug before placing a kiss onto her stomach. "Joy Geraldine..." He whispered. "I can't wait to meet you."

July couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Yay! They're having a girl! Joy Geraldine Shortman is set to arrive in July. Stay tuned!


	4. Joy to the World

So my original plan was to update this on most of the bigger Holidays, but that obviously didn't happen. Oops. **This takes place one year after the first part.** This is short and fluffy. Enjoy and hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas.

 **Joy to the World**

"Good morning!" Helga Shortman greeted as she walked into her daughter's nursery. The nearly six month old was laying on her back in her crib, smiling as she babbled incoherently. Helga scooped her up into her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas Joy." She smiled down at her daughter, who immediately snuggled into Helga's arms.

Joy Geraldine Shortman who was born on the Fourth of July. It was something Helga, Arnold, and Arnold's parents would be joking about years to come. Arnold was born in the jungle during the middle of a volcano eruption and his daughter was born during fireworks. It was actually kind of perfect. The fact she had green eyes just like her daddy made things even better.

"Let's change your diaper really quick so we can join Daddy downstairs for breakfast." She gently placed Joy down onto her changing table and began changing the baby's diaper. "Then we can open presents. Aren't you excited for your first Christmas?" She tickled Joy's tummy, "Of course you are, because you know exactly what's going on, don't you?" Helga rolled the wet diaper up before throwing it into the diaper genie. She wiped her hands off with a baby wipe before picking Joy up and carrying her downstairs.

"Good morning Daddy. Merry Christmas!" Helga spoke for Joy as she carried the baby into the kitchen. Arnold had just started putting together breakfast, French toast and bacon, for Helga and himself. "Can you hold her a second? I need to wash my hands."

"Of course." Arnold gladly took Joy out of his wife's arms. "Somebody looks like she's a good mood this morning. We get to check to see if Santa came after breakfast."

"Give her back." Helga held out her arms, "I want to feed her before you finish breakfast."

Forty five minutes later the family of three walked into the living room. Arnold sat down on the floor in front the couch, Joy nestled onto his lap as Helga received their stockings. They would just open those for now and wait for the rest until Miles, Stella, Bob, Miriam, and Olga came in a couple of hours. Olga was happily single. She had a couple long term relationships that didn't pan out to anything, which devastated Olga at the time, but had recently decided to focus on herself. Helga could tell Olga had never been happier.

"Joy do you want to open your present from Santa first?" Helga asked as she sat down next to her husband and daughter.

Joy drooled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Helga pulled the first item out of Joy's stocking, a pink and grey stuffed owl, which matched the color theme of her nursery. Joy squealed in delight and reached toward the stuffed animal. "Here you go baby." Helga laughed when Joy tried to stick one of the owl's wings in her mouth, "Just wait. I think you're going to like your next present from Santa better for that." She pulled out a teething ring that she made sure she washed the night before. "Here." She took the owl from her and handed her the teething ring instead. Just as expected it went right into Joy's mouth.

"I think its Mommy's turn to open a present now." Arnold nudged Helga lightly, gesturing to her stocking that he filled the night before.

"Hmm…I wonder what Santa got me." Helga pulled out a small box from her stocking and quickly ripped the paper off. Judging by the box it was obviously some kind of jewelry. Helga grinned, Arnold was really good at picking out jewelry for her. She lifted the box's lid to reveal a dainty silver necklace. It had a silver bar charm with Joy's named etched onto it, a small ruby gemstone, Joy's birthstone was placed under her name. "Oh…Arnold. I love it. It's perfect." She removed it from the box, and put it on. She kissed Arnold on the lips, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Arnold smiled, "The jeweler told me if we ever have any more children we can add more bars."

Helga resisted the urge to roll her eyes, ever since Joy was about a month old he had been hinting he wanted another baby. She wanted to wait until Joy was at least a year before they even thought about trying for another. Instead of rolling her eyes she rested her head on Arnold's shoulder as she smoothed out some of Joy's blonde hair. "We can start talking about that in about six months."

Arnold wrapped an arm around Helga, holding her close. "I can't get over how lucky I am. I have Joy…And you. You have always me Christmas for me. First you reunite Mister Hyunh with Mai. Then, you agreed to marry me…Now you gave me Joy. I don't think I can ever vocalize how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

"I love you too." She snuggled further into his side. "Just please don't call me your Christmas Angel again."

He laughed, "Fine, I won't _call_ you that anymore. Finish opening your stocking."

"Okay." Helga pulled out another small box, which was about the size of a softball, this time she knew it wasn't jewelry. She opened the package to find an angel ornament. Etched on the base were the words, 'Helga, My Christmas Angel'

"I told you I wouldn't call you that anymore, now I don't have to." Arnold grinned. "Just remember to watch your mouth, there is a child in the room." He gestured towards Joy, who was still happily chewing on her teething ring.

"I'm not saying a word, frankly I'm surprised it took you this long to get me something like this." Helga pulled herself up from the floor and hung the angel ornament front and center of the tree. "Okay, Football Head. It's your turn to open your stocking."

***  
I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, and for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas I hope you enjoyed your day as well. My real life imitated this story a little bit last night. My sister announced that she is pregnant!


End file.
